


Sometimes it Must Begin With a Dick Pic

by sincerelyheartless



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags will be updated, Texting, chapters will get longer i promise, felix is a meme, idk what to tag this so uhhh, its gay idk what else to say, they gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyheartless/pseuds/sincerelyheartless
Summary: unknown number[Picture attached]fuck you, changbin, you lose that fucking betchangbinuh..hiidk who changbin is and why you needed to send him a pic of ur dick to win a bet but,,,,wrong number??~In which Felix sends a dick pic to the wrong person and a beautiful friendship emerges (lol jk it's gay af).





	1. Chapter 1

**unknown number**

[Picture attached]

fuck you, changbin, you lose that fucking bet

 

**changbin**

uh..

hi

idk who changbin is and why you needed to send him a pic of ur dick to win a bet but,,,,

wrong number??

 

**unknown number**

fuckkkkk

 

**unknown number**

right

sorry

 

**not changbin**

yeah its cool

 

**unknown number**

ok so changbin is my friend right

n he like came in when I was showering cuz hes nasty like that

AND SO

he saw my dick right??? but he only saw like a really really quick flash of it so he thought it was likeeee super small

and he hasnt stopped talking about my tiny ween and betting with jeongin that it was small so…

 

**not changbin**

right,,,, um

you didn't have to keep messaging me? the sorry was like enough

also like

first I still dont know who changbin is?? or jeongin now

2 idk who the fuck you are

3 if changbins your friend,,,, dont you have him in your contacts???

Fourth I'm pretty sure,,,, you didnt need to tell me, a whole stranger, that story but alright

 

**tiny ween boy**

oh… true lololol

and hi! im Felix!!

and when binnie woukdnt stop making fun of my dick I told him he wasnt my best friend anymore and made a point to delete his number in front of him as a power move

I thought I knew it by heart lol guess I was wrong

I didnt want you to think I was a nasty hoe sending random people dick pics!!!!

 

**not changbin**

ok

sure

thanks I guess

 

**tiny ween boy**

:))

but :(((( now im gonna have to ask for changbins number

And redo that

 

**not changbin**

u do know you can send the same dick pic right??? like,, you dont have to retake it??just send the same one?

 

**tiny ween boy**

lol u right thanks

 

**tiny ween boy**

did you think the caption was cool? i need this to be effective ya kno

 

**not changbin**

I guess???

 

**tiny ween boy**

:(((

cmonnn

 

**not changbin**

its fine

 

**tiny ween boy**

:(((((((((((((((((((

 

**not changbin**

holy fuck ok it was good

changbin will be destroyed by it

 

**tiny ween boy**

:))))))))

yay thank u

 

**tiny ween boy**

so what's ur name?

 

**not changbin**

uh,, you know you don't have to keep texting me right? I get that all this was a weird accident but,,,

 

**tiny ween boy**

I know!! :) but you seem pretty chill and i mean. you've seen my dick now so

 

**not changbin**

fair i guess

 

**not changbin**

I'm chan

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the pics dont work.......... im sorry that took me uhhhh too fucking long to do just and im not willing to redo that shit rn soooooo uh imagine some nice ass pics of chan and felix

**tiny ween boy**

channieeeeee

Why did u lie to me

changbin called my caption weak

 

**channie**

sorry????

I mean i thought it was pre good

 

**tiny ween boy**

:/

 

**tiny ween boy**

and he even said my dick wasnt even nice

 

**channie**

rough

 

**tiny ween boy**

channieeeee :(((((

 

**channie**

:)

 

**tiny ween boy**

wait

do u agree with binnie???? is my dick ugly???

 

**channie**

are you legit asking me this,,?

 

**tiny ween boy**

YES

Idk how im gonna live with an ugly dick

it cant be THAT ugly i mean u didnt run away at the sight of it

how bad is it channie tell me the truth

 

**channie**

,,,, felix

are  you srsly asking me to rate ur dick rn??

 

**tiny ween boy**

yes??????? !! help me

I think i might be dying

 

**channie**

u dont have an ugly dick

 

**tiny ween boy**

channieee why did u have to betray me like this wtff

 

**channie**

ffs

you've got a pretty dick, felix

its actually like,, a  r e a l l y pretty dick

I think changbin is just jealous

 

**felix with the "pretty dick"**

….

im blushing

 

**felix with the "pretty dick"**

we just met and idek how u look like but damn channie how r u doing this????

 

**channie**

im good at everything

 

**felix with the "pretty dick"**

wink wink

 

**felix with the "pretty dick"**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**channie**

no

please,,,no

 

**felix with the "pretty dick"**

( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 

* * *

 

 

**felix with the "pretty dick"**

soooooo channie

how old r u??

 

**channie**

21

 

**felix with the "pretty dick"**

Ohhhhhh! So you're my hyung!!

I'm 19

 

**felix with the "pretty dick"**

wait…. you are from Korea right??

 

**channie hyung**

yeah I mean I definitely live here

 

**felix with the "pretty dick"**

??? That was cryptic what

 

**channie hyung**

sorry I just mean I wasnt born here but I live here now lmao

I was born in Australia

 

**channie hyung**

also,,, we have the same area code felix??

 

**felix with the "pretty dick"**

lmaooo u right

 

**felix with the "pretty dick"**

also!! no shit?! I was born in Australia too shdjsg wtff

where from?

 

**channie hyung**

Sydney

 

**felix the apparent australian**

!!

me too!

 

**felix the apparent australian**

this is so cool

hyung we might have met

 

**channie hyung**

I mean,,,, I doubt it

I dont remember meeting a Felix in Australia

 

**felix the apparent australian**

tru

I didnt meet any chans so I getchu

 

**channie hyung**

well I mean if it helps my name is chris

but everyone here calls me chan

 

**felix the apparent australian**

oh neat!

but I dont think I met any chrises either lolol

 

**felix the apparent australian**

…. can you send me a picture? maybe I'll recognize you from that

 

**chris/chan hyung**

you know that's its highly probable that we've never met right???

 

**felix the apparent australian**

hyung!! just! please?

 

**chris/chan hyung**

sigh

alright

 

**felix the apparent australian**

:3

 

**chris/chan hyung**

 

**chris/chan hyung**

i regret sending you the selfie after i saw your last text

**felix the apparent australian**

ahskdga

hyung omg

**felix the apparent australian**

you're hot holy fuuuuck

we've definitely never met I woulda remembered someone as  f i n e  as you

**felix the apparent australian**

holy CRAP

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

lmao thanks ??

**felix the apparent australian**

send me more pictures im shsshdhsg

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

thats not fair Felix

send me a picture of you first and then I'll send you more

**felix the apparent australian**

holy fuck gladly

**felix the apparent australian**

 

**felix the apparent australian**

send me more pics now

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

holy shit,,,

how tf?? are you this pretty????

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

are u serious???

Like

that's actually you??

Felix holy shit wtf

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

yeah?? hahaha

are you okay?

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

I'm sorry?????

How are you even real

You're literally the prettiest person I've ever seen?? Wtf?!?!?????

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

hyungggggg omg :333

and send me more pictures please

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

 

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

felix I'm serious,,, you're like really pretty and hot and woah like,,,,,

how do I live after seeing that

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

Holy FUUUUUCK CHRIS

HoW aRe yOu ThIs GoRgEoUs??????

Sgsjaga

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

I'm literally

blushing so much

Hyung…. Shit

just pictures of you is turning me on

how is this happening

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

send me more pictures too, Felix-ah

I want to see your pretty face

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

holy fuck I cant believe this is happening holy fuck

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

 

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

fuck you're beautiful

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

 

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

hyung omg

hyung

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

what's wrong felix?

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

;)

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

ahdjskgdhd

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

shdrhkq

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

hi

this is changbin

I believe felix has talked about me to you

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

anyway

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

you broke him

he just kinda threw his phone away and ran off

He was flushed as hell

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

sorry?

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

nah it's fine I think you were just

ya know

turning him on

Felix is uh

Shy

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

btw your contact name on his phone is 'HOT CHANNIE HYUNG'

just thought you'd like to know

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

thanks, changbin

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

just doing the gays work, ma'am

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

…

okay

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet i hope yall liked that 
> 
>  
> 
> comments are appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

 

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

hi

 

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

hey

 

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

so um

sorry

 

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

you're like

really hot?

 

**THE PRETTIEST PERSON ALIVE OMG**

and I got uhhhhh

(I wish you could see me cause I just whipped out of pure discomfort)

flustered 

 

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

dont worry,,,

I did too

 

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

get flustered I mean,,,

(I did not and will not ever whip)

 

**HOT CHANNIE HYUNG**

but apparently I'm better at controlling it lmaooo

 

**cutie felix**

:( hyungggg wtf

 

**mean (but still hot) chan hyung**

;)))

 

**cutie felix**

also whipping is still in channie hyung

so

 

**mean (but still hot) chan hyung**

I mean,,, it's not

 

**cutie felix**

dont mess with me hyung

 

**mean (but still hot) chan hyung**

,,,,, 

 

**whipping is an old meme, let it go felix**

besides youre old

how would u even knoww huhhhh?????

 

**mean (but still hot) chan hyung**

Felix,,,,

Im legit 3 years older than you i?

 

**whipping is an old meme, let it go felix**

yeah

 

**whipping is an old meme, let it go felix**

youre o l d 

deal with it

 

**mean (but still hot) chan hyung**

im not??? old???

 

**whipping is an old meme, let it go felix**

hard to believe hyung

 

**whipping is an old meme, let it go felix**

wheres your proof

 

**old (but still hot) chan hyung**

ive shown you pictures already????

what more do u want

 

**whipping is an old meme, let it go felix**

that doesnt mean anythingggggg hyung

(but send more please? dhjdgfj)

you gotta have more than one proof

 

**whipping is an old meme, let it go felix**

Its like an essay yknow hyung

If you dont have 3 points its not valid

so like 

give me more proof

 

**old (but still hot) chan hyung**

youre such a child

 

**whipping is an old meme, let it go felix**

yeah and ure fucking old

 

**old (but still hot) chan hyung**

….

 

**old (but still hot) chan hyung**

I have a tumblr account

 

**whipping is an old meme, let it go felix**

!! YeS hYuNg 

show proof of life

 

**chan hyung who isnt old cause he has a tumblr!!**

what,,, does that even mean

 

**whipping is an old meme, let it go felix**

give me ur @ u senior

 

**chan hyung who isnt old cause he has a tumblr!!**

,,,, stopprocrastinatingm8te

 

**whipping is an old meme, let it go felix**

can you be m o r e aussie, hyung? 

 

**can you be m o r e aussie, hyung?**

stfu

Its,,, an inside joke

 

**whipping is an old meme, let it go felix**

gotcha

 

* * *

 

**whipping is an old meme, let it go felix**

so I've thoroughly stalked your tumblr

And I have a few things to say

 

**whipping is an old meme, let it go felix**

1 hYuNg!!! I love twice aksvshsg I'm so proud of u

2 "I'm NoT oLd" I see those dad jokes hyung cmon

3 imma be honest

ur theme shit

 

**whipping is an old meme, let it go felix**

  


  
  


**whipping is an old meme, let it go felix**

like I'll hold these pictures dear now but 

also 

like what hair colour is that even idk 

a l s o you have like 7 posts?? what? n they're all reposts? Chan hyung what are you doing??? thats not how you live your tumblr life

 

**can you be m o r e  aussie, hyung?**

okay,,,,

first!! 

twice!!!!! rules my life

2 the d i s r e s p e c t

but like ik about the theme 

I havent had time to fix it and its not like 12000 people are following me 

so

 

**can you be m o r e  aussie, hyung?**

and!! those jokes are funny!

not my fault you cant appreciate them like i do

 

**d i s r e s p e c t f u l  felix**

okayyyy hyung

sure

 

**can you be m o r e  aussie, hyung?**

>:^(

 

**d i s r e s p e c t f u l  felix**

>:^)

 

**can you be m o r e  aussie, hyung?**

thanks

I hate it

 

**d i s r e s p e c t f u l  felix**

>;^)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i can't tell if this is short but here you gooooooooo
> 
> also no i didnt make a tumblr account just for chan ahhaah........ (° ͜ʖ °)
> 
> talk to me! im bored


End file.
